supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Airboat Tour Terror
is a Time Swapped: A Supernannya AU fanfic created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Summary When some of the team go on an airboat tour in the Everglades during a summer vacation, Sophie feels nervous. Then, when the airboat nearly collides with another, the otter ghost has a flashback and becomes a little insane. Can Reicheru and her cronies calm her down? Chapter 1: Nerve-Hitting Departure A tall, stocky man wearing a tan collared shirt, brown shorts and brown shoes was standing in front of the team on a wooden dock. "Hello, I'm your tour guide Mr. Lou. In just a moment, we will hop aboard the airboat and take a look at everything the Everglades has to offer," the man announced. By that simple announcement, an orange otter ghost with permed black hair, horn-rim glasses, a pastel pink sweater covering a white collared shirt, yellow parachute pants, and Reebok Freestyles hid behind her Japanese human girl friend in fear. "Boat tour? N-n-no. I don't want to go through this again," quivered the otter ghost. "Chill, Sophie, you'll be fine," replied the girl, "Besides, you're a ghost, and you can't die." "But Reicheru, I'm actually more worried on how it will go." "Believe me, I'm positive Lou-san knows how to make an airboat tour safe." "Alright." The group boarded the airboat and Mr. Lou went to the operator's seat. "Here we go, ladies and gentlemen. The Everglades tour will commence as I get this ready," the tour guide declared. The team members cheered in excitement. Sophie, on the other hand, said nothing as she turned her head to the calm, swampy waters. The engines started and the airboat began to slice its way through the Florida wetland with a large propeller making a swift breeze from behind. Splashes of water rushed aside the port and the starboard. In that moment, Sophie heard her pulse and stretched her collar. "What's wrong?" Reicheru asked. "The speed of the airboat makes me think otherwise," answered Sophie in fear. "Like I said, calm your a** down. You'll survive." "Whatever." The vessel continued trekking among the liquid surface. Meanwhile, Maria, Satsuki and Martin were sitting in the airboat. Martin held his girlfriend's daughter up. Chapter 2: Everglades Wildlife Chapter 3: A Boat in the Distance Chapter 4: Getting Closer Chapter 5: We're Gonna Crash! Chapter 6: Back in '86 From what the young otter noticed, her mind began channeling out to thoughts on a traumatic, uncalled for event that sent her to her current form. Her brain projected this very moment she felt rather uncomfortable discussing... December 31st, 1986 6:30 PM Sophie was sitting in the blue and white-striped back seat, seatbelt buckled. Next to her was a light pink, 16-year-old otter with long dirty blonde hair in mall bangs, a neon green over-the-shoulder top, hot pink spandex shorts, purple leg warmers, and red and white Air Jordans. In front of the two girls were a light purple otter with blonde big hair, pink-framed Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses, a yellow jumpsuit with a blue waist belt, and blue boots, and a muscular brown otter donning a brown mullet, a brown mustache similar to Tom Magnum from Magnum P.I.'s, Vuarnet sunglasses, a blue and green Hawaiian shirt, long white pants, and white shoes, who was piloting a 1983 Howdydoo Sailfish Speedboat, which was white with blue stripes on each side. "'87 is near! I cannot hardly wait!" Sophie cried in excitement. "'87 is near! '87 is near!" Mocked Sydney, "Oh, shut up, dork." "Ahhhh! You meanie!" Screamed Sophie. "Hey, you two, please be quiet, we have to pick up your aunt, uncle, and cousins," Anna informed. "Si! Besides, I've been wanting to show my muscle to the one and only Nick Lark! It's a must for any occasion!" Added Redolfo. "Sorry..." Sophie and Sydney said simultaneously. Not too long after that, the boat has traversed to the other side of the lake where there were several houseboats floating next to each other. The boat parked right in front of a wooden dock with a mailbox labeled "The Otters". "The moment has come!" Said Sophie excitedly. Just then, five otters came out of their houseboat, which had a faded white paint job, had only one floor, and was squarer compared to the usual pink, wooden, Noah's Ark-like houseboat in the main timeline. There was an adult blue male otter with a dark blue mullet, a charcoal pinstripe suit with a red tie and brown Oxfords, an adult purple female otter with darker purple hair in a shag cut, a pink shirtwaist dress with a black belt and green and light green fish print, and red heels, a chubby 7-year-old red male otter with a bowl cut, a pastel blue polo shirt with a pastel green stripe, khaki pants, and brown boat shoes, a slender 5-year-old female magenta otter with indigo hair in a side ponytail, a pastel yellow sweater, multi-colored fish print bottoms, and white shoes, and a 2-year-old female tan otter baby with a lavender one piece romper with a pastel lavender trim, and pink and white sneakers. "Hop on board, y'all! The New Year's Eve party awaits!" Announced Anna to the five otters. "Here we come!" The magenta otter ran with her siblings. The five board the boat. "Oodelay, Opal. Oodelay, Ernest, and Oodelay, PB&J!" Anna greeted. "Oodelay!" PB&J and their parents responded. "We're gonna get cruisin' to the party!" "Hooray!" Chapter 7: Unstable Chapter 8: One Thing to Do Chapter 9: Relieved Chapter 10: Sophie's Destination Category:Fanfics Category:Time Swapped: A Supernannya AU fanfics Category:Fanfics by PB&Jotterisnumber1